Sodor Times: The Portals
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: after his time at work Thomas rides into the night only to find some portals all over his island and this takes him on a ride he may never forget, Maximum Ride,Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist,OC's DISCONTINUED
1. The Start of the Day

Sodor Times: The Portals

Chapter 1: The Start of the Day

Thomas puffed into the station in the sunshine and wind as the fat controller was setting up a little podium to make an announcement and Percy chuffed up next to Thomas when Sir Topham Hatt began to speak, "There is portal appearing all over the island brining people from other universes to out island" Sir Topham Hatt said as he stood next to Thomas, Thomas was curious and worried at the same time at this news worried about these people coming here and might not being able to go home and curious about who or whats gonna be here and if they might need a train ride. Percy then spoke up and caught the fat man off gard "Sir, why are you telling us this?" Percy asked with a cheery smile, the fat controller explained that they needed to be on the look out for these "Other Landers" as he called them then everyone went on with there day with there eyes peeled and after the long day they found nothing but that there work was done but something was wrong…Where was Thomas? All the engines where worried about there friend not having returned to his shed by now.

Thomas was puffing happily along his branch line as the wind whooshed and his whistle peeped moving with the wind into the sunset then he did something he hasn't done in a while…he chuffed up to the magic buffers and he paused in front of them, "Well…magic railroad here I come" Thomas said then puffed forward then disappeared into the buffers. The Magic railroad looked just like it did last time he was here following Lady, "Hello Thomas, It's been awhile" came a familiar voice and before Thomas was Lady on her way towards him then came to a halt, "Lady its very nice to see you again" Thomas whistled as his wheels cuffed up to her then also came to a halt a few feet away from Lady then she began to speak "Thomas…I'd like to come with you to the Island of Sodor and see everything" Lady told Thomas then he smiled, then lead the way to the island and through the buffers. After about an hour of huffing and puffing they reached Tidmouth Sheds as the sun was heading for a nap and soon the moon would dance around the sky. The other engines gasped as they saw Thomas and Lady chuff up to the Sheds and get on the turn tables but only Lady came into Thomas' shed then They saw Thomas on the other side of the turntable, "I have…to think about some things so good-bye" Thomas puffed and turned onto the rails and rolled away onto his branch line his fire burning and steam flowing behind him in cloud like shapes while Thomas steamed along he began to hum as his light shines bright and his firemen poured coal into his furnace making his boiler boil, "I love riding at night" Thomas said as something in the forest beside him began to glow white and his driver went to check it out as Thomas' fireman puffed him onto a track right next to the glow and Thomas watched in awe as eight figures appeared from the light and he could tell one was a dog and when the portal vanished Thomas's driver threw himself back into Thomas' cab and shivered in fear. "Pussy" Thought Thomas as his coaches shook as the eight approached them, "Hello I'm Thomas and welcome to the Island of Sodor" He said cheerfully with a whistle then all eight right at the same time jumped back in surprise too have see him talk.


	2. The First Otherlanders

**Chapter 2: The First Otherlander**

"Are you eight ok?" Thomas asked them as they recovered from shock about Thomas talking then they all introduced themselves "Fang, Gasman or Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Total and Im Max" The brown haired one, Max, had said then Total chimed in "You're a talking train…weird" Total said then it was Thomas' turn to be surprised, "Y-you're a talking dog!" Thomas yelled into the night as they began to start to move towards him "I think I've seen you before in one of story books Iggy read to us at the School" Angel said as she pulled out a book called "Thomas the Tank Engine" and she held up the character on the cover next to Thomas then they all gasped except Iggy cause he's blind so he couldn't see, "Well is it Him?" asked Iggy alittle eager, He always enjoyed looking at the pictures back when he could cause they always left that book next to Ig's cage so he read it but right when he finished the story book they took him to try and enhance his night vision now he's blind forever like "Oops", "I don't believe it but…yes, yes it is Iggy" Fang said with a small smile cause Iggy showed them the pictures as he read it to them. "How did you get here?" Asked Thomas eyeing them all one by one, And to be fairly honest they didn't even know themselves at first they where in cages imprisoned by the Doomsday Group then a flash of light apeared in front of them as they kicked open there cages and it pulled them into it and now they where here…inside a land from children's stories and imagination, "Well I could take you all to Sir Topham Hat and see if he can help you" Thomas said as they all piled into Anne and Clarabell and sat down. After they all settled down in the back Thomas puffed onto the main line and whooshed down a hill and he heard a far to familiar snap of a metal claw behind him then sped up to where his steam was rushing out of his funnel, his wheels flew down the line and Max stood up and walked into Thomas' cab and put her hand on his funnel "Thomas…whats wrong" Max asked him with concern as she heard a the claw snap and look behind them to see Diesel 10 in pursuit on the track right next to them and Angel stood up feeling Thomas' worry "Its Diesel 10 he destroys tank engine's or steamies and hes after Thomas" Angel said taking her hand off Thomas side then Gazzy grabbed a bomb he was saving for the perfect time…this was it, "Well I don't know about you but im going to use this on that Diesel" Gasman said starting to get it ready to throw "Gazzy is it? Anyway you cant go after Diesel 10 he's to strong" Thomas told him as his wheels ached from puffing to fast and Diesel 10 was gaining, "We put up with VERY strong people Thomas I think we'll be ok" Fang said sitting in the corner as the back window of Anne was opened and Gazzy flew out in front of Diesel 10 but Thomas couldn't see what was happening as he wheels whizzed down the line, "Well well well what have we here a flying child ooh im really scared" Diesel 10 mocked as "Pinchy" tried to clap down on the Gasman but it grabbed a package marked "Boom Boom" in his claw then he flew off the rails and into the Dieselworks open doors, "WHOOOO HOOOO!" the Flock yelled and even Thomas had to smile at what had just happened as Gasman flew into the window of Anne as Thomas came to a stop when he saw another portal a red and yellow open right on the tracks and his driver slammed on his brakes and Thomas screeched to a halt then Three figures apeared out of the portal in front of Thomas, One was a black haired boy with glasses, blue eyes and a scar that looked like a lighting bolt on his forehead and he looked to be about fifteen.


End file.
